


Surfer Danny

by ivorygates



Series: No Quarter [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, My Brain Escapes Me., No Really: ALL KINDS OF Canon Divergence, Seriously Where Did This Come From?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorygates/pseuds/ivorygates
Summary: It takes her a long time to find him; her eyes skim over him several times, at last settling on the only possible candidate solely by his proximity to Jack.Dani Jackson meets an entirely different Daniel Jackson.





	Surfer Danny

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I actually have a hard date for the writing of: Sunday, December 03, 2006. It's two fragments of a scene from the "No Quarter" cycle prior to Dani meeting Daniel on 233. What I was interested in with this AU fragment was the idea of an absolutely undamaged Daniel: living parents, probably the same academic censure or he wouldn't be at the SGC—even if it didn't bother him much. (OTOH, he might not have gone so public with his views if his fam had been there to sit on him.)
> 
> Title: It's called "Surfer Danny" because I am morally certain it's one of this Daniel's hobbies. Just so you know.
> 
> PS: I cannot find any two sources that agree on how Daniel's father's name is spelled. Send help.

She walks down the ramp into the Gate Room. She looks for her Other Self first. It takes her a long time to find him; her eyes skim over him several times, at last settling on the only possible candidate solely by his proximity to Jack.

Tie-dyed t-shirt with a rainbow spiral of dancing bears on the front. Jeans frayed out at the knee. His glasses are silver-rimmed, perfectly round, and his hair is long enough to be pulled back into a ponytail. It's a few shades lighter than hers, bleached by the sun.

He smiles at her, open and cheerful, and raises his hand to wave.

#

**[Gap gappity gap gap which you can probably fill in by yourselves at this point if you've been reading along at home]**

#

"Claire—my— _our_ —mom was born during the Second World War, in Holland. Nick came to the US when it was over—I think he was angry with everyone he'd known back then and wanted to make a clean break. I never really knew him, and Mom never talked much about him. He never got citizenship papers, so the two of them were both resident aliens until she married Dad. Melburne Jackson. I think it annoyed Nick. Her getting married."

Her parents are alive here. She was never orphaned. Her counterpart sits across from her in the SGC Commissary—smiling, open—and talks about a past she never knew.

###


End file.
